Birthday Bonanza
by Frizz07
Summary: Harry and Ron persuade Hermione to take a midnight journey to the Room of Requirement. What she finds there is certainly not what she expected... A must read one shot!


Disclaimer: As much as I would love to own Harry Potter . . . or a certain Remus Lupin . . . I do not and will unfortunately never own a thing.

Birthday Bonanza

"No," Hermione Granger said to her friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. "We're not allowed to leave the common room after dark."

Ron sighed, rolling his eyes. "Honestly Hermione, no one will even know that we're gone. We have the invisibility cloak, remember?"

Harry nodded his head, agreeing with his friend. "Come on, Hermione," he reached out a hand, pouting his lips. "Just this once. We can't possibly have fun without you."

Hermione set her book to the side, crossing her arms over her chest. "All right." She said as she got up from the couch and stood next to her friends, pulling the invisibility cloak over her head.

Walking towards the exit, the three quietly made their way out of the common room and out into the hall, getting as close as they possibly could to one another.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Hermione asked, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

Harry smiled, patting his pocket to make sure that his wand was there. "Don't worry, you'll see."

It was a few minutes later that the three stopped, Hermione running into the back of Ron, almost knocking him on his face.

"Bloody hell," Ron grunted as he caught his balance, turning back and narrowing his eyes at Hermione. "When we slow down, that usually means we're stopping!"

Hermione rolled her eyes at him, shaking it off.

The three jumped with fright as the once solid wall swung open, revealing a packed room, with music and cheers echoing throughout the hallway. Pulling off the cloak, Harry, Ron, and Hermione found their way to the back of the room, past the crowed dance floor.

"Ah," George Weasley said as he strolled over to them, a glass of firewhiskey in his hand. "Good to see you, Harry, Hermione, and of course, Ronniekins."

Ron narrowed his eyes at George, and then looked past him to see Fred, also holding a cup in his hand.

"Where'd you get that?" Ron asked, looking into their drinks.

Fred and George smiled at one another, and then at Ron. "It's our secret." Fred said, taking a sip of his drink.

Hermione crossed her arms over her chest, looking somewhat annoyed with the twins. "Don't you two know that alcohol isn't allowed on the school grounds?"

George stepped closer to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "Hermione, love," he said, holding the cup in front of her. "lighten up. It's our bloody birthday. Who says that we can't celebrate with a little alcohol?"

"And like they say, what they don't know won't hurt them." Fred added, giving her a wink.

Hermione sighed, pushing the cup away from her face. "Even if it is your birthday, you could at least drink punch, and not-" she looked inside the cup. "whatever this is."

"Firewhiskey," Fred said, smirking, as he handed her a drink. Hermione scrunched her nose as she stared down at the liquid in the cup.

"I'm not drinking this."

Ron hit Fred's arm. "You give her some but you don't give me any!"

Fred laughed, nudging his brothers arm. "She just needs to lighten up, Ronniekins. Maybe she won't be so picky after a few drinks of that stuff."

"Come on, Hermione," George pleaded, "just take a little sip, for me?"

Hermione swished the liquid around in the cup, looking from Harry, to Ron, and to the twins. With a deep breath, she shut her eyes, bringing the cup to her lips and letting the liquid flow down her throat.

It wasn't bad. Not bad all. But of course, Hermione couldn't let them know that. She couldn't let them know that they were right, and she was wrong.

"So . . ." Fred said, leaning closer to hear her response.

Hermione nodded, handing him back the drink. "It's all right."

George smiled, placing a hand on the small of her back and holding out a hand, directing her to the other side of the room. "Then let us direct you to the real party."

Harry, Ron, and Fred followed the two as they strolled over to the large group of people that crowded around the punch bowl.

"Outta the way," Fred said as he made his way through the crowd, grabbing a cup and filling it to the rim.

"Here you are," he said as he handed Ron, Harry, and Hermione a cup, and then filling his and George's.

"Eh Fred, George," Lee Jordan said as he approached them, a sickened look on his face. "You're needed at the other side of the room. Some guy made a mess of everything, puked his guts out. Really very disgusting."

Fred and George hurried over to clean the mess, not bothering to wave goodbye to the three.

"So," Harry said, looking around the room. "What do we do now?"

Ron pointed over to an empty couch and chair. "I vote that we sit down over there."

Hermione and Harry nodded in agreement, following Ron over to the furniture and plopping down on the couch.

Ron looked over at Hermione and smiled. "Are you actually going to drink that?"

"I don't know," she said, looking down at her cup. "I just might." Raising the cup to her lips, she tipped her head back, taking in the taste of the alcohol.

Harry chuckled to himself as he took a rather large gulp of his drink. "I never thought I'd see the day that Hermione Granger drank alcohol."

Hermione smiled, tapping her fingers against the cup. "I have Fred and George to thank for that."

****

Four drinks later . . .

"Ahh, this stuff is good." Ron said as he laid on his back on top of Harry and Hermione's laps.

Hermione chuckled, pushing back her hair and resting her head on the back of the couch.

"Huffah!" Ron said, raising his cup above his head.

Hermione and Harry both raised their drinks, saying, "Huffah!"

Fred and George laughed as they returned back to the three.

"What're you three huffahing about?" Fred asked, taking a seat on the arm of the couch.

Ron looked up at his brothers and smiled, raising his cup once more and yelling, "Huffah!"

"If you lot are in the mood for playing games, you should come over and join us. They're just starting another round of Five Minutes In Heaven, some muggle game."

"That sounds excellent, my good man." Ron said, dropping his head back on the couch.

Hermione and Harry pulled themselves to their feet, throwing Ron onto the floor in the process.

"Lead the way, my brother," Ron said as he got up from the floor and followed George and Fred.

Over at the other side of the room, a small group of people sat in a circle, a small bottle placed in the middle. Taking a seat in the circle, the gang crossed their legs, sitting patiently for the game to begin.

"All right," George's said, looking around the circle. "You all know the rules. You have five minutes in the closet with who ever the bottle lands on. Got it?"

Everyone nodded, and a small brunette haired girl stuck out her hand towards the bottle, giving it a good spin. It took a good couple of seconds before it stopped, pointing right towards Harry.

"Good luck, mate." Fred said with a grin as he patted Harry on the back, and Harry got to his feet, finding his way over to the closet. As soon as the door shut, a timer was set, counting down the minutes until they were released.

No more than five minutes later, the timer went off, and the door swung open, Harry and the girl stumbling out and finding their way back to their spots.

"How was it?" Ron asked, leaning over to Harry.

Harry shrugged, his face turning pink. "It was all right."

Many other people went after Harry, each coming out with the same goofy expressions. There were only a few more people before it was Hermione's turn, and she sat there, twiddling her thumbs, hoping to Merlin that the bottle would land on someone she knew.

"Hermione, love, it's your turn." Fred said, poking her in the arm.

Hermione jumped, forgetting that it was indeed her turn to spin the bottle. Reaching a hand towards the bottle, Hermione gave it a good spin.

It seemed like the bottle would never stop. Just then, it began to slow, and when it did indeed stop, it landed on none other than George Weasley.

There were many gasps as George got to his feet, pulling Hermione up with him.

"Have fun, mate!" Fred said to his brother as he led Hermione over to the closet, giving the group a wink as he shut the door.

"Well," George said turning so his back was facing the door. "I can honestly say that I never thought that we'd be paired together."

Hermione nodded, her entire body shaking with fear. George instantly picked up on this, and walked over to her, grasping his hands around her forearms.

"Don't worry, Hermione," he said softly, smiling. "It's not like I'm going to hurt you." With that, he slowly leaned forward, pressing his soft lips against hers.

Kissing George Weasley was like kissing a God. His lips were so soft, and just the touch of him made her knees go weak. George placed his hand on the small of her back, pulling her closer to his body, and the other on the back of her neck.

Hermione let out a small moan, and then pulled away, her cheeks turning a light shade of red. George just smiled, and then leaned forward once more, softly kissing her neck.

What surprised Hermione the most was when he suddenly began to move her back, pressing her up against the wall. She let out yet another small moan when she felt his hand slide down her stomach and to her thigh, sinking his fingertips into her skin and softly stroking it with his thumb.

George Weasley was a passionate person. Hermione got that from the minute that they walked into the closet. But what shocked her most was that he was actually kissing her, and not just a sloppy let's-get-this-over-with kiss, but quite a romantic one. Was it possible that George had taken an interest in her? Could he possibly have feelings for his brothers best friend?

Hermione's thoughts were interrupted when George pressed his lips against hers. Lifting up his shirt, Hermione ran her hands up his nicely toned stomach. _Oh God,_ Hermione thought, her breath becoming unsteady. _Where have you been all my life?_

Outside the door, the countdown had started.

"FIVE . . ."

George pulled away for a second, only to look into Hermione's eyes.

"FOUR . . ."

A smile formed at the corner of his mouth, and he leaned forward for yet another kiss.

"THREE . . ."

"TWO . . ."

"Hermione," George whispered into her ear, holding her close to his body. "This was nice. Really nice."

Hermione nodded, shutting her eyes as his fiery red hair brushed against her cheeks.

"ONE!"

The buzzer went off, and Fred ran up to the door, throwing it open to reveal George and Hermione, both smiling from ear to ear.

"Huffah!" Ron said, throwing up his cup when his brother and Hermione sat back down, sliding out her hand and placing it on George's.

"Huffah!" Harry said, leaning over to Ron and resting his head on his shoulder, softly chuckling to himself. "My good man, our fair maiden Hermione has been snogged by your brother. What shall we do?"

"There is only one thing to, my good man--" Ron and Harry looked at one another, and then, yelled together, "Huffah!"

Fred rolled his eyes at the two. "Bloody hell, will you two cut that out?"

"Huffah!" Harry said, taking a gulp of his drink.

"All right," Fred got up and grabbed Harry and Ron's drinks. "I think you two have had just about enough."

Harry and Ron grunted, narrowing their eyes at Fred as though he had just taken candy from little children.

Hermione smiled at the looks on her friends faces, and then returned her attention back to the game.

"I have the greatest idea!" A blonde haired boy said, nearly spilling his drink all over himself as he got up to his feet. "Let's pogo!"

Some of the people in the circle stared at him, confused at what he was talking about.

"You know, a Pogo stick, it's a muggle toy."

It was quiet.

The boy sighed, pulling out his wand and zapping in a pogo stick, right in the middle of the circle. Walking into the center, the boy set down his drink, carefully getting on the pogo stick and jumping a few inches in the air.

There were many gasps from the people in the circle as they watched him in amazement.

"Hey," Fred said, getting to his feet and walking over to the boy. "I want a try."

Jumping off, the boy handed it to Fred, picking up his drink and finding his way back to his spot.

Hermione looked over at her friends, laughing softly to herself as she watched them look at Fred in complete amazement, their eyes shifting up and down, following the pogo stick.

"Mione," George said, leaning closer and whispering into her ear. "Do you want another drink?"

"Sure," Hermione said, and George helped her to her feet, leading her through the crowded room, over to the punch bowl.

Taking the cup that he handed her, Hermione took a sip, and then looked around the room, watching Ron and Harry attempt to beat the pogo stick from Fred's hands. She winced as Fred let go of the stick, letting it smack Harry in the forehead.

George turned to Hermione, taking a drink from his cup. "Do you think we could sit over here for a bit? I'm not so sure I want to get in the middle of that action just yet."

Hermione nodded, watching behind her as Harry adjusted his glasses, Ron still fighting Fred for the pogo stick.

Plopping down on the couch, George scooted closer to Hermione, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"So," he said, "about what happened in the closet,"

Hermione shifted uncomfortably, returning her eyes to his.

"I-I don't know exactly what happened, either it was because of the game, or-" he paused, looking down at his shoes, almost as though he had to make sure that what he was planning on saying what was exactly what he wanted to say. "Or that I have feelings for you."

Hermione smiled, shrugging her shoulders. "It could be just the alcohol talking."

George shook his head, smiling at that comment. "No, no I know it's not the alcohol."

He looked deep into her eyes, inspecting each of her movements. Lifting her chin with his fingertips, George moved in for her lips, pressing his softly against them.

Hermione's heart went still. Her breath, caught in her lungs. She knew that this was coming. George took her hands in his, pulling her closer to him. Hermione lifted her legs and laid them across his lap, allowing him to rest his hand on her thigh. She didn't know if it truly was the alcohol talking, of if these really were George's real feelings, but she liked it.

"Hermione!" Harry squealed as he ran up to the couch, Ron stumbling behind him. "Look," he said, pointing to the large red spot on his forehead, grinning from ear to ear. "Fred said that I'll have a good goose egg in the morning."

George laughed, still holding Hermione in his arms. "Remind me never to give you two alcohol, again."

Ron smiled, his body swaying as he stood in front of them. "You know what sounds superb?" he said, looking at George and Hermione. "Eggs."

Hermione, George, and Harry laughed

"All right you two," Fred said as he walked up behind Harry and Ron, taking them both by the shoulders. "I thought I told you to stay away from the alcohol?"

Ron shook his head, his hair smacking against his cheeks. "Nope. I don't recall him telling us this, do you, Sir Harry?"

Harry shook his head, spilling some of his drink in the process. "No I don't, Sir Ronald. I do, however, remember Sir Fredrick beating me over the head with a polka stick."

"No no, it's Poet stick," Ron said, scratching his head. "Or is it Pomegranate?"

"Ah, no, it's a poesy stick."

"But I recall him saying that it was a-"

"Bloody hell!" Fred said, throwing his hands in the air. "It's a Pogo stick! Pogo. Not pomegranate, or poet, or poesy. Pogo!"

Ron scratched his chin, tilting his head to the side. "Sir Harry, I think we've upset young Fredrick. Do you agree?"

Harry nodded, watching Fred stare angrily at them. "I would have to agree, Sir Ronald. Sir Fredrick's completion is indeed turning a dark shade of red."

"All right," Fred grabbed the back of Ron and Harry's collars, pulling them on their toes. "You two have had enough. Time to go."

George sighed as he watched his brother disappear with Ron and Harry through the crowd. "That probably means that you have to leave with them."

Hermione nodded, looking down at their entwined hands.

George lifted her chin once more, smiling as he looked into her eyes. Leaning forward, just as he had done the other times before, he pressed his lips against hers.

Pulling away a few moments later, Hermione pressed her cheek against George's, his fiery red hair brushing against her skin.

"Happy Birthday, George." she whispered, shutting her eyes.

George smiled, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks."

No more than five minutes later, Hermione and George made their way to the door, Harry and Ron waving excitedly to them.

With a wave and a kiss, George made his way back into the party, disappearing into the crowd. Hermione pulled the invisibility cloak from Harry's pocket, wrapping it around the three as they exited the room, making their way down the hallways, the sounds of music and cheering slowly fading with each step.

The End

Author's Note: Hey there! Gosh, this was a fun story to write. I actually decided to name it Birthday Bonanza because that was what I called my sweet sixteen, and some of the story is based on events that happened on my birthday. lol Sadly, we did in fact jump on a pogo stick . . at 8:00 in the morning. My friend also got hit in the face with a golf club, which was hilarious. Well, I really hope that you like this, and you leave me nice long reviews :D! Cookies to everyone that reviews! Thanks a bunch!

Jess


End file.
